A basic limit of visible light communication (VLC) systems is that unless a single-point transmitter is used and the transmitter, receiver, or both are actively steered, multipath transmission occurs. Multipath transmission degrades the signal and limits bandwidth. There is a need for improved systems and methods of transmitting and receiving optical data for visible light communication systems.